Just Another Ordinary Day
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Ryou and Bakura nonangst, nonfluff ficlet just for NaiveGoth because she asked. Ryou and Bakura go on a friendly outing. A friendly outing that is just a wee bit... Insane. Written as close as possible to her specifications. Enjoy my friend.


Angela: NaiveGoth asked, so she shall recieve! Granted it might not be exactly what she asked for, but I'll do my best to stick with what she wanted.

Bakura: The day you write something exactly as someone asked, is the day that I will grow a rabbit tail.

Ryou: ... Better get ready to get a rabbit tail then, she looks serious about keeping to exactly what she wanted.

Angela: Ok. So, this will include a diner and a bar.

Ryou: ... Why?

Angela: 'Cuz NaiveGoth asked for it. And in the name of blatant advertising and shameless plugs, go read her story HikariMine. It's really really good.

* * *

----------------

Just Another Ordinary Day.

----------------

Sitting in the booth across from his other, Ryou rolled his eyes. The two had finaly come to terms with each other, and Yugi had suggested the two take a 'friendly outing' to get to know each other better.

Ryou wished he hadn't taken that advice. So far, his darker half had terrorized two Girl Scout troops selling cookies on the sidewalk, attempted a mass murder on a flock of pigeons, and had tried to push an old lady down the steps of the town hall. The reasons behind that last one were a bit vague to Ryou, and he doubted he wanted to know. He didn't need anymore things to think about today.

Yami Bakura, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, er afterlife, erm his... New life. Yeah. New life. He hadn't had this much fun since his days robbing tombs and basically causing mass panic and chaos. The modern world was a pretty interesting place. When you weren't sharing a body with some weak Hikari or fighting an Ancient Pharaoh all the time, anyway. Come on, who _wouldn't_ want to push old ladies down stairs, terrorize Girl Scouts and murder a whole flock of pigeons? Ryou sighed, snapping him from his thoughts. Sipping his soda, he stared at the younger boy.

"Something wrong?"

Ryou looked up at the, for lack of a better word, maniac before him.

"Just thinking is all."

"About?" the once thief prodded, curious. He had figured out early on that one disadvantage of the own body thing was that he had to actually _talk_ to Ryou, instead of just sitting in his head all day reading whatever thoughts he felt like reading at whatever time he wanted.

Ryou shrugged. "I was wondering why you're so crazy."

"We went over this a thousand times before. I'm not crazy. I'm insane. There is a difference," he answered, swirling the ice in his cup with the straw. Ryou rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the window. So much for 'getting to know each other'.

A crash as the table fell over startled him and his gaze was ripped from the window to the other boy. Said boy was standing at the door, yelling loudly out the door.

"DAMN YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU PIGEONS! DAMN YOU! I CURSE YOU! MAY RA TAKE YOUR SOULS AND YOU FIND NO PEACE!" he raved as the flock of pigeons he had tried to kill earlier that day flew by.

Still in his seat, Ryou sighed again and shook his head.

With a darker half like that, this was mildly mundane. And for Ryou, this was just another ordinary day.

* * *

Angela: Sorry Naive. I tried to get the bar in, really. But, I couldn't! The bar scene said "NO! I DUN' WANNA!" and it wouldn't listen to me and come out. So... I'll do a sequel for you, ok? And the bar will be in it, promise!

Bakura: HA! NO TAIL FOR ME! You didn't do the bar scene.

Ryou: ...Just wait for the sequel.

Angela: What he said.

Kayla: (making her first cameo as a five year old yay!XD And if you're confused, read Naive Goth's story Role Play. It'll explain it all. -Note the shameless plug-) -clinging to Ryou's leg- Hi Ryou-Chan.

Ryou: Hi Kayla. Let go?

Kayla: 'Kay Ryou-Chan. -Lets go-

Angela: Do the review call Kayla.

Kayla: Please Review! Or Uncle 'Kura might cook me in a big pot! He said so.

Bakura: I said no such thi-OW! Dammit Ryou, don't kick me!

Ryou: -innocent look- Reviews. So poor Kayla doesn't go into the pot.


End file.
